Lost my Buttons
by Jadeica
Summary: An iShuffle Music Drabble challenge. Contains some little serious bits, tiny sequels to 'Different Reflection', Wybie/Coraline, Other Mother/Other Father and some hilarious bits of crack.


**Coraline iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Rules:**  
**1. **Pick a fandom you like  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4. **No lingering afterwords. (I cheated :P)  
**5. **Do 10 of these and post them.

I adore doing drabbles, so when I saw that BeyondxHatred had done one for Avenue Q, I thought I'd do one for Coraline. Some are crack and some I really like. There're two in there that are mini sequals to my fic 'Different Reflection'.

If you like Coraline/O. Wybie, you'll like one of these. There's also some hilarious crack in there that I couldn't avoid.

**Song (Artist)**

* * *

**1) CATCH THAT – Final Fantasy – Coraline, Wybie, Cat**

It was pouring down with rain in Oregon and her parents didn't know that the two were outside, and, you know what? Coraline was having a _blast._ She ran around the newly planted garden and jumped from one puddle to another, the splash hitting her friend Wybie, the boy running just behind her. The splashes didn't seem to phase him too much, since they both had one goal in all of their running and fun: CATCH THAT CAT. Of course, the Cat didn't like it, but he had gotten used to these sorts of games since he had befriended them.

Today was a fantastic day and she couldn't wait to see her parents' faces as she walked in the door plastered in mud. Oh how fun it could be teasing the two, and it was all well worth the moaning.

Plip, plop, plip, plop, SPLASH and _repeat_! They _will _catch that cat.

**AN: **SUCH AN AMAZING SONG TO START TOO FFFF. Seriously, it's so lively and fantastic.

* * *

**2) Great Sea – Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker – Other Father**

The Other Father turned around from the spot that Charlie Jones had just occupied. He looked at the white plain with a playful smile and debated on how this could work… Perhaps if he imagined it with all of his might and love? He imagined a house, a pink house with three floors, a giant bedroom, a theatre, a circus, a music study… and outside? A giant garden! The face of a brilliant, brave girl. He was home.

**AN:** A quick drabble on the adventuress Zelda song. A little sequel to 'Different Reflection' from the Other Father's POV.

* * *

**3) Clarity – John Mayher – Other Father**

The Other Father knelt in the garden, the garden that he had created with a bit of help from his wife. This place was always like a sanctuary to him, even back when the first child was visiting and the garden was not 'his'. He pushed himself up onto his feet and stared over his great masterpiece. He had finally finished a wonder for his new daughter. All that hard work… Here he had realized, as Mother did not bother him once, he could truly feel free. It was more relaxation than he had ever hoped for in her world of work and deceit. It was a shame, he thought, that it couldn't last forever. As he walked up to the greenhouse, he began to sing sing:

_I worry; I weigh three times my body_

_I worry, I throw my fear around_

_But this morning, there's a clam I can't explain_

_The rock here has melted, only diamonds now remain…_

**AN:** Apparently the meaning behind 'Clarity' is that John Mayher had a moment of true freedom, but he was sad that it couldn't last forever.

* * *

**4) Daughters – John Mayher – Charlie, Mel**

Charlie sat on the wall in the garden, a glass of lemonade in his hand. He watched over Coraline as she laughed along with Wybourne, throwing up dirt and attempting to plant bulbs. A warm smile crept up his lips as he realized something… he really _was_ proud of her. Coraline had turned out to be an amazing young girl and a brilliant child. Yes she could be a handful, but all children were. He placed a hand and squeezed the shoulder of his wife, who was sat next to him. "We have a fantastic daughter." If he ever saw him again, he would be sure to thank his Other for helping him realize this more than ever.

**AN:** A small sequel of 'Different Reflection' from Charlie's POV.

* * *

**5) Still of the Night – SECRET OF MANA – Coraline, Wybie**

As she lay on the grass of the old hill, she looked up to the stars and began to wonder. "Hey Wybie?"

"What's up, Jonesy?" He was lying next to her with his hands behind his head.

"What do you think happened to the ghost children? What'll happen to us when we… y'know?"

"We'll go to heaven, probably. That's what my grandma says."

"What about the clone squad? What about the Other you, or my Other Father?"

"The ones that helped you escape? You worried, huh?"

She only nodded. She shouldn't have cared about them, but they did try to help her…

**AN:** It's a melancholic tune, so I thought I'd write a bit of reminiscing.

* * *

**6) Underground – David Bowie – Coraline/Other Wybie**

The button moon shone upon their faces as they walked through the fantastic garden that her Other Father had made for her. The Other Wybie could not speak and so just followed where she went, as he was meant to do. "C'mon!" She waved a hand in the direction of the top of the garden, passing the greenhouse and making it to the highest place in on the cobblestones. That point allowed them the most beautiful view of the moon as seemingly floated just over the pink palace. "Wow. Now _that's_ a sight!" Coraline stared at it in awe, where-as Wybie had seen it all before… Instead, he just stared at what he thought was the most beautiful thing in this world right now: the pretty girl's face in the moonlight. Is this what love was? It was strange, but it seemed that love can be found in the weirdest places…

**AN:** I think the meaning of this song is that you can find love in the strangest places, so have a Coraline/Other Wybie drabble.

* * *

**7) Getting Away with Murder – Papa Roach – Other Mother, Other Wybie**

Every puppet was silent that night, for everyone knew what was happening in the Beldam's workshop at that moment. Seams were ripped and sand was lost forever through the cracks of cobblestones. Screams would've been heard if the victim's speech had not been fiercely stolen from him with another rip and a yank of the cloth that made was to make the lower section of his face. His clothes had been removed as not to be damaged (they would be used as a gloating device later on), but the rest was going through a torturous destruction.

If you ever wondered if puppets could feel pain, the look on the rusty-haired boy's face would give you your answer.

**AN:** I can be a cruel bastard. But I love writing evil scenes.

* * *

**8) Pure Imagination – Ford ft Juri/Gene Wilder**

The little door was the entrance to a whole new world, the entrance to Wonderland, nothing could go wrong now, and nothing could hurt her here. Everything was new, everything was colourful and fun. Her new parents loved her so much more than her old one did.. She was in a paradise that had been created just for her and she couldn't have been happier! Jumping mice, Shakespearian actresses, a garden in her image, music, delicious food, games, warnings, buttons, needles, rats, ghosts, pumpkins, lost loved ones, spiders… This wasn't great at all, everything had gone wrong. Wonderland had turned out to be hell.

**AN:** The amazing trance remix of the well-known song from Willy Wonka. I thought I'd try a different style of writing.

* * *

**9) Fuck her Gently – Jack Black – Other Mother/Other Father?**

"Please! That hurts."

"Shut up. Coraline wouldn't want a wimp for a father, now take it like a man."

Whimpering could be heard and a thump soon after and soon after that the Other Father's cry of pain.

"Ugh, it fell out." The cat could see a silhouette of the Other Mother leaning over her 'husband' inside their usually unused bedroom. "Coraline's outside, if she hears us, I'll make you wish I had never made you."

A whimpering was heard and a quiet "yes, dear."

Another whimper from the Other Father and a huff of success from the woman," All finished. Now get back out there." Her puppets should appreciate that she was fixing their broken seams instead of whining at her. Unappreciative little bastards.

**AN: **I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. /Ducks the projectile plant pots

* * *

**10) Come what May – Moulin Rouge ver. – Miss Spink, Miss Forcible, Mr Bobinsky**

They stood at the top of their steps and stared up at the clear sky. "Beautiful." Spoke Miss Spink.

"I'd prefer it if it were a little less col- what _is _he doing?" Miss Forcible looked up to the balcony behind them and stared at their deranged neighbour, Mr Bobinsky, who was wearing a fancy ringleader's outfit with medals and a tailcoat laced with gold. He had one foot on the balcony and the other on the floor (it was the fourth wonder that he could do that) and began to serenade the two old women with Elton John's 'Come what May'. It wasn't long until their opinions of him changed drastically and they both lit up with joy.

When he finished, he sent a rose flying towards them, landing square in the middle of the two. Miss Spink chirped up with hopeful question... "That was lovely, dear! But which one of us was it for?"

**AN:** Just went with this one. It's meant to be crack, don't worry. |D I ship Spink/Forcible anyway… Joking! Joking!


End file.
